Falling For the Enemy
by StarWinchester004
Summary: The strangest thing that ever happened to Severus Snape was falling in love with Remus Lupin. At least, that's what he thinks. Slash, MPreg. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**Title: Falling For the Enemy**

**Author: StarWinchester004**

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin (Snupin)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. They all belong to the incredible J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Prologue

The strangest thing that ever happened to Severus Snape was falling in love with Remus Lupin. At least, that's what he thinks.

Upon first glance, you would most likely assume as though this man wasn't very pleasant. He mostly kept himself to himself and rarely smiled. He never greeted anyone with a kind expression. It would probably be in your best interest to stay away from him. Hardly anyone thought he was a pleasant person. 3/4 of the Marauders certainly didn't like him.

The Marauders used to bully Severus throughout the seven years they spent together at Hogwarts. It did not matter how many detentions were given or how much trouble they landed in, Potter, Black and Pettigrew never learnt. There was one, however, that didn't get involved, ever.

Remus Lupin stayed quiet, he seemed very shy, Lupin didn't like to be the centre of attention so he mainly stayed hidden in the shadows. He would often try and get his 'friends' to stop bullying Severus, but to no avail.

Lupin was always kind to everyone, even Severus. Lupin smiled to him upon walking past, if they were both in the library, Lupin would say hello and try to strike up a brief conversation. Over time, he would get a response from Severus and it would be the start of a beautiful friendship that would eventually turn into more.#

These little things are what led to Severus falling for Remus Lupin. Something he believed to be just as strange, if not stranger, was that for some reason, Lupin returned the sentiment.

The main issue with this was that they were supposed to be **enemies**.


	2. Chapter One: It's Over With Lily

**Title: Falling For the Enemy**

**Author: StarWinchester004**

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin (Snupin)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. They all belong to the incredible J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter One: It's Over With Lily

Severus Snape didn't have friends. At least that's what he told himself and it's also what the Marauders told him. He had Lily Evans. Severus had assured himself that she was all he would ever need.

However, during the summer of his fifth year at Hogwarts, Severus Snape lost the friendship he had with Lily Evans and it could never be salvaged.

* * *

Severus Snape's P.O.V (Flashback)

We had just finished taking our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL, it wasn't even that difficult.

I had gone outside for a bit of fresh air after being stuck inside for the first half of the day and was sat up against a tree, reading a book. That was when Black, Potter and Pettigrew appeared with Lupin tailing them. I could tell from the look on Lupin's face that they were probably going to try and do something. And they did.

The next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down and a crowd of other students had surrounded us. Black (because I somehow doubt it to have been Pettigrew) used a spell to pull down my trousers, revealing my scruffy grey underwear to everyone surrounding us. They all burst into laughter.

Lupin tried to stop them but to no avail. He was told to shove off and not get involved unless he was willing to join in. Personally, I didn't think he would risk his prefect badge and hurt me. I appreciated the effort. I really did.

When Lupin left, Lily arrived. She told Potter to stop but he wouldn't, unless Lily agreed to go on a date with him to which she rightly refused.

It was sometime after this whilst I was still hanging upside down that I made my slip up. Telling Lily I didn't need help from a mudblood. It just slipped out but there's no way to take back what has been said and reverse a mistake like that.

I lost the only friend I've ever had. Potter, Black and Pettigrew looked at me with more hatred than before after that incident, but with Lupin, it was different. I saw traces of pity and sadness in the glances from him, I only noticed it when we made eye contact. Which happened more than it should.

* * *

General P.O.V

That moment was kind of a wakeup call for Severus. It made him believe that he ruins everything and isn't deserving of anything. It also made him believe that he deserves all the pain that he is put through, not just by the Marauders but also the abuse he received at home from his drunken father.

It would take Remus Lupin a very long time to even begin to reverse Severus' opinion of himself. But he was willing to try.


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning of Something New

**Title: Falling For the Enemy**

**Author: StarWinchester004**

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin (Snupin)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter. They all belong to the incredible J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Striking Up a Friendship

Technically, everything between Remus and Severus started when they first met back on the second day of their first year when Potter shoved Severus and then stood laughing with Black and Pettigrew because he fell over but if you ask either of them, they believe differently.

* * *

As far as Remus and Severus are concerned, everything began during their fifth year after Severus and Lily had fallen out. During one Potions lesson, Professor Slughorn announced that they would be doing a project to research and brew Amortentia, the pair that produced the best would win a prize.

"I have paired you up with someone I believe will help you to succeed and do well." Is how Slughorn worded it. Remus and Severus were to be partners much to the protest of Black, Potter and Pettigrew. Potter had been paired with Lily Evans and Black was to partner Pettigrew and since no one offered to swap partners, things stayed as they were.

The pair had to work in the library as neither wanted to venture into the others common room. Owing to the fact that they are both sufficient workers, the research needed to brew Amortentia had been completed with plenty of time to spare and all that was left was to brew the potion. This was their first task of their sixth year so it was unnecessary at this point.

He'll never know why, but during one of the research sessions, Severus dared to ask Remus a question. A question that had nothing to do with their work.

"Why are you nice to me?" He blurted before covering his mouth with both hands. Remus Lupin chuckled.

"What's funny?" Severus asked, he was feeling quite mortified and hoped that no one had overheard.

"Your reaction. I take it you weren't intending to ask me anything other than the work." Remus answered. "I don't mind though. You can ask me questions if you want to."

"Okay then. Why are you nice to me?" Severus repeated.

"Because you've never given me a reason to be unjust towards you. Even if you had, I'd probably still be nice. It's just who I am." Remus responded. _Most of the time. _He thought.

"Thanks. I guess" Severus mumbled.

After that, the pair remained purely on topic until they parted ways to go back to their respective houses.

The same thing happened during the following research session, the day after, but this time it was Remus asking a question.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus spoke, his voice timid as always.

"You just did, but go on." Severus replied as Remus flushed pink.

"Why do you treat me differently to James, Sirius and Peter?"

Severus raised his eyebrows, he had been expecting a different question. "You never join in when they are hurting me. It's nice to think that maybe someone other than Lily doesn't want to see me hurt. Well, I suppose she may want me hurt now." Severus replied.

"I doubt it, Lily isn't like that. Even if someone upsets her or accidently says the wrong thing, she wouldn't want to see them hurt." Remus told him with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"Remus?"

Shocked at the use of his first name, Remus nodded, seemingly unable to form words from his surprise.

"Could we maybe be friends?" Severus questioned as he stuck out his hand for Remus to shake.

Remus accepted.


End file.
